Here We Go Again
by bewilder22
Summary: Leo Valdez has never really been lucky in the "women" category.


**I owe you guys something. Here's a little diddy I put togther. Yes, I do ship Leyna.**

**Setting: near Camp Jupiter**

**Time: Senate meeting in Son of Neptune**

Here We Go Again

Wind whipped through Leo's hair like _venti on _a sugar high as he steered the _Argo II _into Camp Jupiter.

Just an hour ago he had sent a video message to the Roman camp telling them to not blow them out of the sky. Hopefully, they got the message and were not going to be blown out of the sky or anything.

On the bow, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth were looking down trying to sport a good landing spot below. Jason and Piper were still skirting around each other, and Annabeth was pale with fear even though she wouldn't say it. Leo was probably the only one who wasn't about to lose his lunch. He had nothing to worry about except his impending doom. No boy/girl trauma was going on in Leoland.

After around five more minutes, Piper called out, "I see it!"

Leo rushed to the front to get a good view. Sure enough there was a town full of ancient buildings nestled into a valley.

The Roman camp.

"Got this, Leo?" Jason asked. Leo's response was "Are you kidding me? This is the man Valdez you're talking about; of course I got this!" Jason smiled and then stared down on the Romans, his kin, anticipated. Leo took it as his cue to leave and went back to steer the ship down.

In the captain's quarters, Leo went to his sonar, GPS, and artillery stations. This was a total of three monitors built into the wall with touch screen sensitivity. Here he could shoot bullets and cannons or any other form of missiles, check his surroundings and positioning, and see below the ship.

Leo peered below at the ground. Off in the top of the screen, he saw a circle that looked like the perfect landing spot. He headed toward it.

The ship inched forward one kilometer, then a hundred meter, then fifty then ten. Soon, Jason was next to his shouting:

"Leo, you can't land inside the Pomerian Line! Terminus will blast you out of the sky!"

"Too late to course change," he replied tight. He had not seen that one coming. "Better hope the Terminator is in a good mood."

Jason rushed to the bow to see the descent. He wanted to be the first off the ship. Leo could not blame him. If I lost my memory and was abducted by a goddess, Leo thought, I would want to get back to my home ASAP.

Finally, the deed was done and the Fire-meiser put the _Argo II _in park. He went to the bow to meet up with the others. Annabeth was still pale, Piper looked a bit sick as well, and Jason looked as if he had won the lottery. Leo looked over the edge and about fell over.

Below the ship, there were over a hundred Romans clad in full armor surrounding the boat.

Silenced pierced the air until "Well, at least they party waited for us."

Piper gave Leo a burning look, but Annabeth gave a small chuckle. "You sound more like Seaweed Brain every day," she sighed. "I hope he's down there."

"Well, let's get to it," Piper said. Leo agreed, "Yeah, Jason looks like he gonna pee in his pants."

Now it was Jason's turn to give Leo a look, "Just remember, we have to wait for the praetors call. Reyna should be one of, she'll probably be okay, but the other spot may still be empty. If Octavian got hold... well, he doesn't like Greeks at all. He's hostile."

"Just what we need," Annabeth said. "And you said the praetors wear the capes right?"

"Yeah, and since its during Senate time, the centurions will be wearing their bedsheets." Leo snorted at this and Piper smiled, "Gods forbid this give Drew a heart attack."

Annabeth laughed for the first time in a while and said, "Well, let's go!" She threw the rope ladder over the side for later and then jumped off the side landing expertly on the ground. Leo followed, and so did Piper and Jason.

A couple of collected gasps sprouted up around Leo, no doubt because of Jason. He looked all around at the new faces. They were all apprehensive about the group. It was an odd bunch- not just because there was one Roman along with three Greeks.

An uncomfortable silence pierced the air until some random Roman shouted, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I believe I have to wait for the praetors," Jason spoke scanning the crowd. Finally he locked on one face, "Reyna?"

"Still remember me, Grace?" a girl said. Leo looked at the owner of the voice and stopped solid.

The girl had long dark hair tied in a practical braid, and dark, vigilant eyes. She had the poise of a fighter, relaxed yet steady, and was flanked by a dark haired boy with deep green eyes. Of course, the only eyes Leo had were for the girl.

Then, he saw the cape.

Leo's hope turned upside-down as he remembered Jason and Annabeth's encounter.

_"And you said the praetors wear the capes right?"_

_"Yeah."_

Cape = praetor, and praetor = out of Leo's league.

Here We Go Again.

**Review**


End file.
